Gaming chips of various denominational values are commonly used in games of chance. Different color schemes and design characteristics are used in accordance with different denominational chip values and casino designation. The different visual patterns have several purposes since it is desirable for both casino employees and game players to be able to readily discern chip values. Perhaps more importantly, it is necessary that the visual characteristics of a gaming chip are both permanent and complex enough so as to avoid counterfeiting. Toward this end, several common methods of forming gaming chips with definite designs on one or both surfaces presently exists.
One conventional method for making gaming chips utilizes a molding compound which is compressed into a discoidal chip. Various color combinations may be employed and colored inserts may be placed in cutaway portions along the outer periphery of the chip.
Another method of fabricating casino chips utilizes a discoid having projections which may represent a particular casino's logo and the denominational value of the token. A molding compound is formed over the discoid while allowing the projecting indicia to extend to the outer edge of the discoid.
Still another method of fabricating gaming chips is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,582 (Jones). This method utilizes to rings having offsets and indentations in an aligned manner to form one interlocking embodiment. A molding compound is applied to the embodiment and metal coins are received within a central opening.
To deter counterfeiting efforts, gaming chips may be coded with materials which "illuminate" when placed under a fluorescent lamp. Also, a detectable paint may be placed on the gaming chip which serves to enact an alarm system should the chip be maneuvered into or past a monitored area.
The gaming chips which result from the known manufacturing techniques (including the above) have several disadvantages. Each is capable of being counterfeited. Although the use of fluorescent film and metallic paint may result in the disclosure of a falsely duplicated token and possible token theft, respectively, the application of these materials does little in the way of automatically identifying pertinent token information.
Additional possibilities of accomplishing gaming chip identification were considered while conducting research with respect to the present invention. The following is a brief analysis including the disadvantages of each.
The use of magnetics offers two approaches to identifying an object. The first involves storing information on a magnetic strip and retrieving the information using a magnetic reader head. Usually the strip needs to be external to the gaming chip allowing contact between the strip and the reader head, resulting in aesthetic and wear problems, and risks of counterfeiting. Another magnetic approach entails embedding a magnet charged to a certain gauss level inside the gaming chip. Each casino would have a magnet charged to a different gauss level. A gauss meter would be used to read the gauss level to determine if the chip is a counterfeit. This type of system is not used for sorting gaming chip denominations; but only to check for a counterfeit. Also, the gauss level can be altered when an external magnet is put next to the poker chip.
Lasers may be utilized in gaming chip identification systems. In one application, bar coding can be placed either radially or in a straight line onto the chip. This results in the same types of problems as with the magnetic strip.
A laser could also be used to read a matrix system which employs a grid on the surface of the poker chip. Again, this system is not used for sorting, but only to check for counterfeits.
Vision/optics may be used for inspection of a gaming chip by comparing a actual chip to a stored image. Although the system can be used for sorting purposes, it can be fooled by an exact duplicate gaming chip. Additionally, gaming chips that have not been molded to a specific tolerance or possibly dirty gaming chips would be mistaken as counterfeit.
X-ray may be used in gaming chip identification systems. However, this type of system is hazardous and would require ample shielding to protect the operator and therefore is not a good application due to safety and feasibility reasons.
In sum, prior art gaming chips require closer and more time consuming inspection to discern denominational value and possible counterfeiting than is desirable and necessary with the gaming chip in accordance with the present invention. Additionally, the use of fluorescent coatings and metallic paints may become ineffective over time due to wear from use. Similarly, the use of magnetics, lasers, vision/optics, and x-ray devices all present problems that are avoided by the present invention.